


Sterling Silver

by seizansha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Italian Mafia, Multi, centers more on Ninth Generation, rewrite of an old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: Vongola Nono decides it's time Tsuna learns more of the business side of the family, so he sends his top advisor and a few of his own Guardians to teach the next generation a thing or two. Or maybe it was just to get the three of them out of his hair.When Talbot shows up in Italy asking for the Sparkler family secrets get revealed and a new threat tries to rise.





	Sterling Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block has hit extra hard this month so i started rereading old fics and notes to try and get my brain back in gear. This is an editted version of something i'd had on ff.net. i pulled it down because i'd realized more of the back story was forming than the actual plot. Thanks to a dream it was back in my head before i read it again, only the pairing had changed. and lately for some reason i can't think out a plotline without a threesome in it, so i decided to try reworking this. 
> 
> the original version has two more chapters, i'm probably reworking the next one but the third has got to go.

* * *

It had been a typical day for Tsuna; Lambo trying to kill Reborn, Gokudera trying to kill Yamamoto - of which neither of the targets took notice, Hibari was barely seen and Ryohei was constantly in his face. Narrowly managing to pass the day without explosions, Tsuna smiled as he followed Gokudera and Yamamoto out of Namimori High, stopping when he caught sight of Ryohei at the gate.

With Reborn sitting on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Tenth?" Gokudera asked as he turned.

Yamamoto stopped, "Yeah Tsuna, what's going on?"

"Come on Sawada, let's go!" Ryohei roared.

"Umm… guys, this is-" Tsuna stopped as the black sedan pulled up to the gate; a black man with cornrows and a young man with blonde fringe stepping out.

"Tsunayoshi-sama," the first man opened the door behind him, "We've come to take you to the meeting."

The second one patted the roof, "Come on kiddies, the others should be there already."

"Bouche, Ganauche, what are you guys doing here? What others?" Tsuna gaped at the older guardians before turning to his tutor. "What's going on here Reborn?"

The arcobaleno jumped down and got in the car. "The mafia's about more than fighting Tsuna. Ninth's decided it's time you saw that."

"What do you mean?" Gokudera asked as the teens got closer to the car.

Bouche smiled, "Nuno sent us to introduce you to his most trusted advisor."

"But-" Tsuna started, turning to the backseat, but the baby cut him off. "Advisor, not ally Dame-Tsuna."

"Oh yeah," Ganauche bent over to look in the windows, "What about the Cloud guy?"

Reborn just smiled, "Hibari's been told. He'll be there."

Tsuna just sighed as he got in.

* * *

"This is EXTREME!"

The others just nodded as they stared up the skyscraper, Gokudera tried to growl - it came out as a grumble, "Shove it Turftop."

The Ninth's Guardians chuckled at their reactions. "Come on guys, the meeting's inside."

They blindly followed them in. Tsuna gulped as Reborn waited for him at the door. Realizing what it meant, he tried to fight the urge to fidget as each and every person they passed stopped and stared, whispering to each other at the sight of Vongola Decimo. As the elevator doors closed Tsuna almost collapsed, Gokudera and Yamamoto hopping up and grabbing an arm as Ganauche laughed. "You'll get used to it."

Tsuna sighed, finally getting his knees to work, "I doubt it."

"I'm surprised you guys were allowed to leave her behind," Reborn piped up from Bouche's shoulder.

"The security here is almost as tight as it is at headquarters." Bouche responded.

"Besides," Ganauche added, leaning on the wall, "with the Poison Scorpion and Trident Shamal around we figured it'd be okay."

The elevator stopped on the twenty-seventh floor, everybody filing out. "Why's big sis and that perv here too?"

"You'll see," Bouche answered, both men smiling as they opened the double doors to the meeting room.

"Bianchi, Shamal…" Tsuna sputtered as everyone looked around, "Hibari, Chrome… the kids… even you guys?" Ken growled as Tsuna pointed at them, "Reborn what's going on?!?"

"Simple Decimo," a woman's voice came from behind him, "It's payday."

Spinning around, he couldn't help staring. She stood there in a dark green suit with a stack of portfolios in her arms, glasses sliding down her nose; a voluptuous twenty-something with ice blue eyes and silver-white hair falling straight down her back to her hips.

"Oh the lovely Sterling Silver! It's been so long, give me a kiss!" Shamal instantly hopped up, rushing her with his arms wide.

Shifting the files to her left arm, she held her right up between them. "One step closer Shamal and I'll take away your most prized possession."

"I'd love to see how skilled you are with it." He smirked.

Turning to him with a smile, she snapped her wrist; three thin darts flew out into her hand, "Try me."

Shamal yelped, grabbing his crotch and stepping away.

"Sterling Silver?"

She laughed as she motioned to the table, "Oh it's just a silly nickname because of my hair."

"It's not just the hair," Reborn started as he stood on the table. "She's the expert money laundress, rumored to be able to make the money in your pocket look like it came straight from the mint. The Sterling Silver, Miss Ariana Maddocks."

Ariana just rolled her eyes as she finished laying out the portfolios, "No one's that good." Smiling at them all, she sat at the head of the table, "If you'll all take your seats we can get started."

Everyone circled the table, finding their seat - Hibari just sat and waited for someone to hand over his - leaving Tsuna standing to the side. "Umm Ariana-chan… where do I sit?"

She nodded to the little ones sitting to her right. "You need to sit with them anyway." A quick once-over and she sat down, "I may have started by cleaning up Vongola's dirty money, but I have worked my way up the ranks and am now Nuno's Chief Financial Advisor. And as such, I've been authorized to compensate you for your hard work and start your salaries. All of the freelancers have been properly paid your fees, and will continue to be paid when appropriate."

Ariana waited as the three opened their folders, "Bianchi, I couldn't find an account on record so I had to establish a new one."

"It's fine," Bianchi replied, closing it back up.

Ariana nodded, "Fuuta, we need to talk, clear up your alleg-"

"This is preposterous!" Shamal suddenly shouted, throwing his across the table. "I should be getting ten times that!"

Ariana sighed, pushing her glasses up, "You've been properly compensated for the five days you spent training Gokudera-kun."

"But I can't woo the ladies with this pile of change! I should be getting the proper doctor's salary." He flopped back into his seat.

"If you'd actually treat them I'd pay you like a doctor."

You could almost see the light bulb, "But I have!"

She nodded, "And you've been paid for the three times you have." Immediately dismissing it, Ariana looked at the others, "As the Tenth's Guardians, your salaries have been determined by a number of factors. We started with the average of these guys," she waved at the Ninth's men standing on each side of her, "and built off of that. Previous experience and weapon proficiency being the biggest additions. There were battle training and assignment bonuses. And even though all medical expenses were fully paid by us, a small percentage of it has been given to help with the everyday things." Ariana smiled softly as Yamamoto looked up at her. "Raises and bonuses will be given when deserved. For security reasons, this money is not in the same banks your families use."

She turned to the Cloud, "Hibari-san, before you leave I just want you to know the proper paperwork is included if you feel anyone on the Disciplinary Committee deserves recompense for their services, be it a single payment or a salary."

Hibari smirked, "And what if I think they all do."

Ariana just smiled back. "You don't."

He huffed as he stood. "Maybe you're not a herbivore," and walked out.

Tsuna wiggled in his seat, jostling I-Pin in his lap and Lambo on his shoulders, "Ariana-chan, why do I have the kids' folders?"

She giggled slightly at his nerves. "Well Decimo, neither of them is of age so you're in control of their accounts."

"What?""Lambo-sama should have his money!" both guys cried out.

Ariana turned from both of them to the girl in his lap. "They won't have any access 'til they're sixteen, then it's only partial. They don't get full access until they're twenty-one."

Lambo started pouring on the tears, "BUT WHY?"

"Because no little kid should have access to that much money." Ariana replied.

"You mean witch!" he started digging in his hair. Gokudera snatched him away, trying to pin his arms down.

"Do that and you won't see any of it." She turned to him, cold and business-like. "Ever."

Lambo gulped, sliding down Gokudera's lap trying to hide under the table.

"Okay, moving on," Ariana smiled as she turned to the far end. "Dokuro Chrome," the junior Mist Guardian jumped at her name, "you are now a legal citizen of Japan. All the proper identification papers are on file. The cover story is in your file, it's quite similar to what really happened, just that it was a car accident; your mother and stepfather did not survive. If you like we could start a search for your real father."

Chrome's eye went wide before falling to the table. "I…"

"Don't worry," Ariana started, "You don't have to answer right now. My number's inside so call me when you've decided."

She looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

Ariana smiled back before turning to everyone. "Just so you know, these accounts are heavily monitored in case of blackmail or extortion. Any transaction that exceeds our estimated amount will be denied until you contact us." She turned to the Kokuyo gang, "The amount is not in anyone's portfolio and none of them are the same. You can't bully Chrome into buying things for you."

"Damnit pyon!" Ken growled as Chikusa adjusted his glasses.

Everyone at the table tensed as Ariana slipped her hand in her jacket, sighing in relief at the envelope. "Here," she tossed it across the table at them. "I'm doing this as a favor to the Outside Advisor."

"Dad?" Tsuna turned to her.

She just kept her gaze on the escapees. "That's your monthly stipend. It's barely enough to eat off of. It will be delivered to Kokuyo Land by the third of every month, at different locations throughout the park. Jyoushima can track the other scent to find it." Ken pounced on it before Chikusa could touch it.

"Oh, one more thing," Ariana turned to Chrome, "I'm sure Rokudo's watching right?" Chrome nodded. "We put Kokuyo Land under Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro's laugh spilled from Chrome's lips, "Why would I want to own that dump?"

Ariana shrugged. "It was the only way we could properly pay you, since money is useless in Vindicare prison."

Mukuro leaned on the table, resting Chrome's chin on the back of her hand. "Surely that dump's not adequate payment for all I've done to help your little boss to be."

"It's actually more land than just the theme park," Ariana folded her hands on the table, "but I'll admit it falls abit short of the amount we determined, so the difference has been put into savings. It's all in Chrome's file there."

He hummed as her gaze fell to the papers, "And what of her training?"

A soft giggle made him snap back up to her. "You can't tell me you went out of your way to train her, it cut into your busy schedule." A soft cough from the black man behind her made her stop, "But I have been told just how difficult illusion training is, so your fee will be negotiated at a later date. Between all four of us."

Mukuro made Chrome's face pout at Bouche before he slipped away. She jumped, blushing badly as she turned away.

"But what about Tsuna?" Yamamoto suddenly asked.

Gokudera almost hopped out of his seat, "Don't tell me the Tenth isn't getting paid?"

Ariana rolled her eyes and both men laughed, "Of course he is. Vongola takes care of her people, you know that." She pushed the portfolio she still had towards Tsuna before standing, "This is your pay as the Sky Guardian." Ariana went to a file cabinet in the corner, keeping her back to them before returning to the table, "And this," she dropped a two-inch binder in front of Tsuna, "is the private fortune of Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna flinched back like it was Bianchi's bento as the others jumped in wonder. Ariana was trying not to giggle this time so Bouche started, "Once the Outside Advisor proved to the Consigliere that he is a direct Japanese descendant of Primo, Nuno convinced the Consigliere to accept you, Tsunayoshi-sama to be a candidate for Decimo."

"Most of them agreed, but saw you as the Eleventh, backup instead." Ganauche smiled, "Then Boss surprised them all and asked for your inheritance."

"What?""Huh?""Why?"

Ariana waved them all back to their seats, "Each of the other candidates had proven themselves capable by building small fortunes. The Sawada family has a closer blood connection to Vongola Primo than anyone in Italy. As such, Nuno felt you deserved an allowance of sorts to build your fortune off of. But they only granted half what he'd asked for."

"Half?" Reborn asked.

"They gave him a quarter of a million euros." Ganauche answered.

"Roughly 33 million yen." She pushed her glasses back up her nose, "Nuno brought it to me and said to do whatever I wanted with it as long as it was legal, so I started small with three casinos."

"WHAT?" Tsuna sputtered, snapping open the binder, flipping through the pages.

Ariana coolly nodded, "Yeah, there's five now. An industrial-grade diamond mine, a jewelry-grade emerald mine - you're basically supporting the nearest village with that - and three high-rise penthouse apartment buildings that cost a few million a year to rent. Not to mention silent partnerships in thirty-two different companies, the small art collection, five houses and a castle, the boat and the plane." She paused at the guilty look in Tsuna's eyes, "Nuno told me you are a kind, caring person Tsunayoshi-kun, so I've been giving substantial funding to schools and hospitals around all your properties and businesses."

Tsuna smiled softly at that, "S-So how big is…"

Ariana took off her glasses, "I didn't have time to check all the stocks this morning, but by last total you've got almost a trillion yen." Everyone was wide-eyed shocked.

A muffled beep made Ariana jump, pulling her cell from her pocket. "Oh damn," she took a quick glance at the display. "I've really got to take this call," she stood up, slowly backing to the doors, "I know it's a big shock but I'm in town for two weeks, my number and everything's in your papers so don't be afraid to ask me about it." The beeping wouldn't stop, "Sorry, but bye." And she slipped out, Ganauche a step behind.

They slowly filed out until all that was left was Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Storm and Rain wouldn't take their eyes off Sky as he sat there, staring at the paperwork in front of him. "Ariana already said it; Vongola takes care of her people," Reborn started, walking across the table to stand in front of Tsuna. "You've risked your lives to protect Vongola and others. It's your duty, your job to keep Vongola together, keep everyone safe. And like any other job you get paid for it."

Tsuna slowly sat up, "And where'd this money come from? How did Vongola get it?"

The baby hung his head, hiding behind his fedora, "Don't ask."

"Most of the payroll came from the Technology Department," Bouche answered the future don. "That's all I can say."

All Tsuna did was sigh and nod as he pulled his papers together. Smiling softly as Gokudera took the kids' papers, Tsuna nodded at them both as he stood. But something in his eyes showed he wasn't giving in, making Reborn smirk.

Bouche stepped closer, "I'll bring the car around." Disappearing down the hall before the guys could react.

Reborn hopped off the table, "You should be used to it by now, Dame-Tsuna. The boss is always escorted."

"Yeah, yeah," Tsuna replied as they stepped into the hallway.

"Damnit Ganauche, stop it!" the boys froze, Reborn smiled at Ariana's soft grumble. "Keep your hands to yourself, I've got work to do."

"W-What?" Gokudera and Tsuna sputtered as they rounded the corner, catching Ganauche with his arms around Ariana's waist.

"Come on Ari," he almost whined as she wiggled away, "it's not the first time."

She mildly slapped at his hands as he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back against him. "Not where it's completely inappropriate," she stepped on his foot, spinning around to catch the grimace on his face. "They're still in the meeting room."

One arm was back around her waist, the other completely out of sight, "Come on, they're teenagers, maybe we can teach them a thing or two." He smirked as Ariana glared up at him.

"Ahem," Reborn didn’t bother staging the cough. Ganauche was the only one not blushing. "Not abiding by the nation's customs is against the rules Ganauche, not to mention ignoring your superior. I should report you to the Ninth."

Ariana took three steps away from Ganauche, "Believe me Reborn, it won't help. As soon as Boss finds out what he's done he laughs it off as 'an amorous young man' and tells me I should be flattered."

One step closer from him and she took two more towards the arcobaleno, "Then you're talking to the wrong boss." Reborn smirked as they all turned to him, "I wonder what Coyote would do to him."

Ariana hummed as she turned to Ganauche, watching as he swallowed hard. "You've got a point, Coyote's put him through the ringer for a lot less than this."

"Ha ha, sounds like you're in trouble now." Yamamoto just laughed, not catching Gokudera smirking at the thought of that much power.

"Really?!" Tsuna spoke up, shocked, "You wouldn't Ariana-chan… Would you?"

She smiled extra sweetly at Ganauche, "Of course."

Ganauche sighed, "She's done it before." He nodded as the teens gawked. Shaking it off, Ganauche starting tugging at his jacket. "Protocol's not easy to follow when your charge is this hot," he winked at Ariana.

She huffed as she started down the hall, "Strange, you're so easy to ignore."

Reborn chuckled as Ganauche shook his head and followed her.


End file.
